The Night Before Newsiemas
by pen 'n notebook
Summary: The Night Before Christmas Newsies Style


AN: This is what happens at midnight when I can't sleep, and then I have two snow days. It is The Night Before Chistmas Newsies Style. Every boy is included, except David and Les, because they are Jewish and do not live at the lodging house. Enjoy. I also took a little leeway rhyming, but lyricist Jack Feldman did too. 'Foul, towel' anyone?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Night Before Christmas, but I sure borrowed the idea.

Dear Santa, I want the Newsies for Christmas . . . or their actors. I'll take both, I'm not picky.

* * *

The Night Before Newsiemas

'Twas the Night before Christmas,  
And the boys in their beds,  
Drifting off to the music inside their own heads.  
Tap dances, solos, and harmonica ditties,  
Or, little can bands played by the kiddies.

Many were snoring, their thin blankets pulled tight,  
In an attempt to hold off the cold winter night.  
The wind blows strong, so the air is cold,  
For these young boys with hearts of gold.

Mush dreams of a girl that's sweet and fair,  
With gentle eyes and soft brown hair.  
She smiles and blushes before skipping away,  
But he knows she'll be back at another day.

Snitch pushed Itey, who returned with a shove,  
But they willingly shared out of brotherly love.  
Why, others ask,  
Because they're friends, so they're up to the task.

Jack once dreamed of cities far away,  
But since then has decided to stay.  
He wanted a family, and now one he's got,  
With a lot more people than he originally thought.

Racetrack's dreams are bigger than he.  
They stretch through New York and past the sea.  
'Cause Lady Luck will win him that big ol' jackpot,  
So he can brag to the Brooklyn boy, Spot.

Kid Blink sleeps heavy, reluctant to wake,  
He thinks of the money he still has to make.  
So when he remembers, all will be well,  
Tomorrow is Christmas, he won't have to sell.

Snoddy heard of a babe who was born in a manger.  
Living on the street, of course he's heard stranger,  
But he thinks of himself who was born in a bar,  
And hopes he too can go very far.

Bumlets and Specs dream of preforming on stage,  
To make people laugh, no matter what age.  
With Dutchy and Pie to sing and dance at their side,  
The talent they have no longer can hide.

Boots in his slumber wishes he could be free,  
Of racism and hate so all can find equality.  
It's something he and the others encounter a lot,  
Even in New York, the great melting pot.

Tumbler thought of the mother he never knew,  
And the perfect family with a father, too.  
He now has a family, all stained with ink,  
Especially a brother who often wears pink.

Crutchy is happily waiting for Christmas Day,  
Even when no presents are coming his way.  
He's happy to sit there, and laugh at all things,  
On the day they act merry and pretend to be kings.

Swifty wakes early and looks out at the snow.  
It's heavy and thick and continues to blow.  
He smiles as he hops back into his bed,  
And imagines owning a new wooden sled.

Snipeshooter thinks of a man in a big red suit,  
And hopes for a visit to get lots of loot.  
But Snipes' been bad, so he'd probably get coal.  
He apologized to Kloppman, but is still on parole.

Jake never thought much of the old holiday;  
Too many rules when he wanted to play.  
But he started watching the others and humming along,  
And now he keeps up 'cause he knows every song.

Skittery sleeps lightly, he's know to wake easy,  
He's ready for Christmas, though it's all really cheesy.  
Presents in paper and wreathes on the doors,  
With bright glowing lights inside of the stores.

Down in the foyer an old man starts to stir.  
The years have flown past him and started to blur.  
In his hands are small gifts wrapped haphazardly,  
And he intends to place them beneath a pine tree.

One for Bumlets, for Snitch, Mush, Dutchy and Jack,  
One for Snipeshooter the demon, and even Racetrack.  
All the boys who he loves and watched over this year,  
So they can partake in tomorrows good cheer.

He knows older boys sleep, but young ones wake quick,  
Happy to find a little gift left by jolly St. Nick.  
Some boys believe, though many do not,  
Still, they are happy for what they just got.

Kloppman heads up the stairs to check on his boys,  
Grateful for his own small Christmas joys,  
He watches them sleep, and whispered in delight,  
"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."


End file.
